Various types of men's undergarments or shorts have been constructed of stretchable or elastic knit fabrics. Typical known undergarments of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,328,087; 2,385,995; and 2,553,353. While the undergarments of this known type are constructed of stretchable or elastic knit fabric which is sewn together to form a garment adapted to cover the lower trunk and upper legs of the wearer and to provide some degree of compressive support to the wearer, they do not provide the required amount of compression for wearers engaged in certain types of exercise or strenuous bodily activities.